


Falling for Starlight

by Sexy the TARDIS (MrsCastielNovak93)



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Love, Love Triangles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10061792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsCastielNovak93/pseuds/Sexy%20the%20TARDIS
Summary: Aria moves to London, England opens a tea shop with a doctor who theme. Matt walks in with current girlfriend Lily. Lily gives Aria invite to a masquerade ball. Aria goes to ball and falls head over heels for Matt. matt is smitten too. Will he leave lily and go with aria or will aria miss her chance for happily ever after?





	1. How Matt met Aria

Aria had just moved to London, England from a small town in america. She went to this little teashop that had a help wanted sign in the window. The owner so fed up with his business came out all huffy and puffy and gave her the keys to the store saying she could have the business. 

She finalized the paperwork next day. Just a week in London and now a business owner. She called a company meeting with all current employees. She introduced herself and interviewer each one to see who was nest fit where and to know their schedules best suited each of their needs. Like if they had kids or other major commitments like appointments, jury duty, etc. They decided on saturday as the one day the shop would be closed so that they would all have one day that all had off. Saturdays the shop would be closed. 

They even bounced ideas on how they wanted the place to look. Aria made everyone feel like a team and gave everyone a chance. She listened and made compromises. Some Ida's were thrown out because of budget issues or tweaked to fit a more low cost efficient alternatives.

In the end the tea shop was named the Tea Vortex. It was a Doctor Who themed shop. Hosts/hostesses would dress like the Doctor, waiters/waitresses were the Doctor's companions such as Amy and Rory or Clara and Rose or Martha and Donna or even River Song. Each table was a different planet like Skaro planet of the daleks, Gallifrey the Doctor's home planet and even Earth. Walls painted like the inside of the TARDIS. 

Her shop was up and running. She was dressed as the eleventh Doctor, bow tie and a Fez included. Matt Smith noticed this new shop where his tea shop used to be. Curious he went inside, Lily by his side. 

"Welcome to the TARDIS. I'm the Doctor." Ara said "A tea party in time and space." She leads them to their table which was Gallifrey. Though Aria was having an excited dance inside her head she stayed in character. She couldn't believe she was serving Matt Smith the man who played her favorite Doctor. Hence her costume choice. " Fezes and bowties are cool!"

"Yeah they are." Matt Smith agreed. "I'll take apple cinnamon scones and a cup of English breakfast tea." 

"Same here." Lily replied.

"Amy take their order, two orders of apple cinnamon scones and two English breakfast teas." Amy wrote it down and gave it to 'Rory' who gave it to the kitchen staff. 

"So what was it like talking to him?" Elliot, dressed as the tenth Doctor, asked.

" I said Fezes and bowties were cool before taking their order." Aria said straightening her bow tie. " I am totally crushing on him and would totally be putting on the moves but his girlfriend is with him. Just not tasteful to do that right in front of her and not fair to her. Yeah her man is famous but not cool to flirt with him." 

"True." Elliot went back to work. Aria over heard Lily talking about this masquerade ball that she got invites to and was asking Matt wanted to join her. Aria brought over their tea and scones. 

"I happened to hear about this ball you were discussing about. How does one get invited to something like that?" Aria asked politely. " don't mean to eavesdrop. Just overheard as I was coming over with your order "

"Actually I was given three. One for !me and one for Matt if he wants to go and the third was for a friend but she has something that night. Here have it." Lily hands over the invitation to her unknowingly starting a chain of events that would change her world forever. " and here something to get a Nice dress and shoes." Lily handed her a thick roll of cash. 

" thanks a lot." Aria said. First she was given a business now a chance to be Cinderella. Matt paid and left with his girl. The day finished and Aria closed shop. She headed to her flat thinking of how amazing her life had become. She was glad she came to  
London. Thee must have been something in that London air. 

She got home and the dinner, showered and headed for bed. She drifted thinking of Matt Smith. And the upcoming ball. She dreamt of dancing and Matt falling for her like she was falling for him. Hoping and wishing with all her heart and soul. So far she got what she wished for lately all she asked is just once more. Just once more and she out be the happiest woman alive.


	2. Falling in love on the dance floor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aria and Matt smith dance and fall in love as Lily looks on knowing she's lost her man with every sway of the music.

Aria goes to a ball gown shop to find a dress. Instead she finds a fabric store and gets emerald silk, gold lace trim, and gold sash. Also she finds tiny jewels that she could embed in the bodice to make it shimmer and shine as she walked. She found some soft green lace to give it the skirt some flow and elegance. She raced him with her purchases and began sewing her dress.

She gave the bodice sweetheart neckline that perfectly shaped her bosom. Slim, curved waist line flaunting her delicate curves. The skirt portion flowed like soft rolling clouds. A little puff with a seductive elegance. She wrapped the waist and skirt princess style with gold lace and trimmed the bodice with gold trim. She added the jewels to the bodice so no matter how she moved light would hit them and she shined. 

Now the dress was done. She found shoes that were gold with emerald bowties, gloves of silk black and a mask that fit perfectly to her face. Gold with sparkles of green and silver like stardust. The ball was fast approaching and finally it was here. She did her hair in soft ringlets that shaped and bounced around her face. She was running a little late.

When she entered the grand ballroom, everyone stopped and starred. Even Matt Smith looked up at her.

"She's beautiful. She just came from the pages of a fairytale." Matt Smith said mesmerized. The light shun on her. She was the most beautiful belle of the ball. She even outshined the princess of England. That was quite a feat. Matt slipped away from Lily and made his way to her. "May I have this dance?"

"Yes, you may good sir." Aria took Matt's hand with hers. He lead to the dance floor. He pulled her close and they danced. Everything else faded and it was just them. She felt his arms around her and felt his heart beating in his breast in sync with hers. She looked at his blue grey eyes and smiled. Her heart filling with so much joy she could burst. She leaned into him closing her eyes and going with his moves trusting evey step he made.

Lily watched as she saw that she lost him. Just like that and he was in love with mystery Cinderella. Wearing a dress not in stores and stealing the show. Her heart sank because she knew it was over between Matt and herself. She left the ball and went home in tears.

Aria and Matt danced all night. Toward midnight they went outside on a balcony looking out to beautiful London. "Who are you?" Matt asked. "I would like to know who I am falling for?" He goes to take her mask off when the clock strikes twelve. 

"I have to go. Work in the morning." Aria takes off lifting her skirts as she runs, losing a shoe in the process. Matt runs after her and finds her shoe. Running outside he sees her disappear into the night. He chuckled when he saw her shoe had bow ties.

"Bow ties are cool!" He chuckled to himself remembering the hostess of the tea vortex said the same thing. "No. Can't be. No way. Just maybe" he left holding onto the shoe. "Tomorrow, yeah tomorrow." He walked homes a smile on his face.


End file.
